


To Romania, With Love

by JuxtaposedSoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Charlie Weasley, Asexual Harry Potter, Dragons, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposedSoul/pseuds/JuxtaposedSoul
Summary: Cute little story of dragons and finding love in Romania
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 521
Collections: Harry and Charlie





	To Romania, With Love

He stood there gazing at the sky in wonder, his heavy knapsack dangling from one arm all but forgotten. He had never felt so close to the cusp of _something_. The dragons soared in the sky, dancing through clouds, breaths of fire illuminating the sky. He didn’t even notice another presence, so enraptured was he, until they spoke.

“A little more magnificent when they’re not chasing you, aye?” Harry recognised Charlie Weasley easily, more because of his familiarity with the distinctive Weasley features than being particularly familiar with this particular man. He’d seen him in passing before, at the World Cup, the TriWizard Tournament, Bill & Fleur’s Wedding, the Battle, Fred’s Funeral. But nothing distinctive that set him apart as _Charlie_ Weasley rather than Charlie _Weasley_.

He let out a light laugh at the question, they certainly were. Harry would even argue they were magnificent even when they were chasing him.

“They’re pretty magnificent when you ride them too.” He said with a cheeky grin, enjoying the shock the flittered through blue eyes.

“When did you bloody _ride a dragon?_ ”

“Ron, Mione and I freed it from Gringotts. I can’t imagine we’ll be that welcome there now.” He let a sheepish grin pass his face. Seeing the dragons here, free and flying, made every last drop of his guilt regarding the dragons disappear.

“You’re mad.” There was a mix of disbelief and humour in the dragon tamer’s eyes, “Come on, we should get you settled in. You’ll have to have your meeting with Sergei first. Don’t let his looks put you off, he’s all bark and no bite.”

Harry was loathe to look away from the dragons, but if this meeting went well he’d get plenty of time to look at them. All the time, maybe the rest of his life.

“How’s the family?” Charlie kept the conversation going as they made their way to the main area on the reserve. Harry smiled as he thought of the family he had left behind in England. He would miss them dreadfully but something in his heart had pulled him towards the dragons.

“I thought your mum was going to kill me, or kidnap me, when I told her I was coming here. Ron and ‘Mione are trying for a baby. Little Vic is growing too fast, Bill is already wrapped around her little finger, Fleur finds it very amusing. Gin is Gin, the Harpies are certainly flourishing with her on the team. Percy is slowly rising through the ministry, on his own merit this time. George is… dealing. Angelina has been a star. He reopened the shop last month.” Harry felt some of the smile slip from his lips. George would survive, but none of them were under the illusion he’d ever be the same. Harry saw some of his own darkness mirrored in Charlie. Fred was always going to be a difficult topic in the Weasley family.

Harry was almost glad when the Reserve Camp loomed before him, regardless of how nervous he was about this meeting. This meeting would make or break his stay at the Reserve and he _really_ wanted to make a good impression. They weren’t completely blind to who he was over here, how could they be when Charlie had brought Dragons and foreign wizards to turn the fate of the war, but he wasn’t hero worshipped. He could be just Harry here and if he got the job, it would be because he was right for the job.

“I promise you; Sergei is a sweetheart.” Charlie’s voice was calming. Charlie was the kind of stocky that immediately made you think of intimidation, only set off by the easy grin he wore on his face. He knocked on a solid oak door, “Hey, Serge, you ready for Harry?”

Instead of a verbal response the door was flung open and Harry got his first viewing of the leader of the Reserve. He was taller than Charlie, but his muscles were just as densely packed, he had a full beard in a sandy blonde tone mixed with the promise of grey. His eyes were a startling shade of amber, almost similar to Remus’, maybe he was a werewolf though Harry doubted he’d be allowed in such a position if he was (such was the nature of speciesism in the wizarding world). His arms, shirt sleeves rolled up, were mottled in areas from past burns and there was a prominent scar on the left side of his cheek that scraped from corner of his eye and curved around to his end of his nose in a sharp curve.

Sergei gave him a sharp assessment, and though his eyes remained friendly Harry didn’t think he was particularly impressed with what he was saying.

“Are you sure it’s the right guy? He’s a bit of a _pipsqueak_.” The Romanian accent was strong, his voice a deep baritone rough from what Harry thought might be smoking. Harry wondered if it was the more muggle type of smoking or from breathing in too much Dragon smoke. He blushed a deep red from that assessment, Charlie letting out a deep chuckle that rumbled through his body at the question.

“Unless you want to wait out the chance of Polyjuice, this is definitely Harry Potter.” Sergei just huffed, finally addressing Harry.

“You weren’t quite what I was expecting, Mr. Potter.” Harry almost wanted to join Charlie in his laughter at that. Too many years with the Dursley’s meant his height had never quite caught up, if he’d been a girl, he would have been considered fairly tall at 5’8”, unfortunately he was a guy and was considered _short_. He did not begrudge the man his assessment, holding out his hand in greeting. Unsurprisingly his hand was dwarfed by the Head Tamer’s.

“Unexpected is my speciality, Mr. Radu. I hope to prove to you that this is where I belong, sir.” He kept his eye steady, the amber eyes almost unnerving, “And please, call me Harry.” He still, even after all this time and the fanfare of post-war, hated being referred to by his proper title.

“Oh, it won’t be me judging you, boy. It’ll be the dragons. Or at least, they’ll have the final say.” Harry felt a flicker of hope, animals he could work with. That’s why he had wanted to come here. That and England was starting to feel just a tiny bit suffocating.

“I guess I’ll just have to charm the dragon’s then.” His grin was easier than he was feeling but he pulled a small sharp laugh from Sergei so considered his first test complete.

“Well then, let’s get you settled in for the trial period. Charlie will take you to the food hall first, get you fed up. Trust me you’ll need the energy. Once you’ve eaten, we’ll get you kitted up.” He took a look at Harry’s figure, “We’ll probably have to spell something for you, don’t think we have a pipsqueak size, not even with the lasses. We’ll introduce you to the nursery first, I wouldn’t suggest getting on the wrong side of Alyssa.” Harry swallowed with a nod, it suddenly becoming a lot more real.

“Thank you, sir, I’ll try not to stir up any trouble.” The only problem was that keeping out of trouble wasn’t his best skill. Sergei just nodded at him, dismissing him and Charlie with a wave of his hand.

“Serge likes you.” Harry looked at Charlie in disbelief. While he hadn’t been overtly antagonistic, he wouldn’t exactly have called the man _friendly_. Charlie laughed at the look on his face, “Honestly, I’m not joking. He’s slow to warm up, but he definitely likes you.”

“Is he a werewolf? Or has he been bitten by one?” Harry couldn’t get the thought from his mind since he had seen those eyes that were so similar to Remus.

“Not quite, his dad was a werewolf, get’s a little touchy around the full moon and some of the physical traits but doesn’t transform.”

“Like Bill?” Bill was the only other person that Harry knew that was just short of wolfing out while not actually been a full lycanthrope. Charlie considered it for a moment.

“Yeah, I suppose, though the method of transmission was very different.” Harry nodded. If Remus and Tonks had had a kid, he wondered if they would have turned out like Sergei.

The food hall was like being back in Hogwarts, food and noise and chatter. Except instead of masses of kids there was a mass of adults, all of them, while in various sizes and shapes, were all densely muscles, a weathered look physically, but they mostly all had smiles on their faces that spoke of loving their life. Harry felt distinctly out of place, Sergei’s assessment of him suddenly made a lot more sense. He didn’t think he’d ever have the muscles of these people, though he hoped with time his face would show that happiness. People barely looked up as he entered with Charlie, the redhead’s presence almost acting as a barrier to other people noticing him.

He followed Charlie’s lead for the protocol around here. The odd colleague made small talk with Charlie, but no one really noticing him. It was a pleasant change to the hypervisibility that he was used to. In fact, it was a good 15 minutes since he had left Sergei until someone even acknowledged him.

“Yo, Charlie, who’s the Squirt with you? Thought all your lot were redheads an all?” Harry felt his cheeks flame at being called Squirt. Somehow Harry got the distinct feeling that in this group his size would become a common point of teasing. Charlie laughed at the woman asking the question.

“New trainee. Name’s Harry. Though I’m sure if you asked Ma he’s unofficially, officially a Weasley.” He turned to Harry, “This nosy lass is Lana.” Lana gave him an assessing look and he tried not to avert his gaze too much. Lana was both classically beautiful and battle hardened, like if she hadn’t chosen this career, she could have become a super model.

“Hmm, smaller than they usually are.” Harry didn’t particularly like the way she was talking more to Charlie than him whilst talking about him.

“Wouldn’t underestimate him too much Lana. This is the 14-year-old who outflew Doris.” Lana looked at him in some kind of wonder.

“Well I’ll be damned. If anyone belongs here, it’s that kid.” She finally smiled at him, her face transforming from kind of beautiful to stunningly beautiful, “Anyone gives you any trouble around here, you let me know. What’s Serge planned for you today?” Harry got the distinct feeling he had just made his first friend who wasn’t a Weasley.

“She’s called Doris? Will I get to meet her sometime? I don’t know if the dragons can understand us, but I would like to apologise to her. The whole tournament was a farce.” He couldn’t keep the bitterness out of his voice, as far as he was concerned the only good thing that came out of that damn thing was his friendship with Fleur and Fred and George being able to open the WWW, “Apparently I’m off to the Nursery first. Mr. Radu warned me to be wary of Alyssa’s temper.”

“Hmm yeah, Alyssa can be prickly. It comes from a good place though; she’s always worried about us being too heavy handed with the babies because most of us are used to wrangling the big ‘uns. You’ll be fine. And aye, Doris is still here. She was a horror after that damned tournament, had 3 of us in the hospital wing. How’d you even end up in that damned tournament, thought it was only for those over the age of the majority.” Have gave an almost twisted grin.

“If it’s impossible it’ll happen to me. Unfavourable forces wanted me in that tournament, they made sure I ended up there.” He left it at that. He didn’t want to give away any more of his story. The longer people didn’t know his back story the better.

“Hard life, kid?” Lana’s eyes were filled with a distinct sympathy but no pity. He gave a little shrug.

“It could have been easier,” Then, out of both curiosity and a desire to change the subject, he turned to Charlie, “Hey, is Norberta still around too?” Charlie blinked at the change of subject, while Lana looked suspiciously at Harry.

“How on earth do you know young Norbie?” Harry grinned at his new (hopefully) friend.

“Just part of my adventures in first year. Hagrid got his hands on an illegal dragon egg, me, Ron and ‘Mione made sure she got somewhere safe before burning down Hagrid’s hut.” Lana just rolled her eyes.

“Any other of our dragons you know?”

“An Ironbelly hasn’t turned up in the last year or so has it?” His grin was positively cheeky.

“Wouldn’t happen to still have shackles on it’s legs did it?” Came Lana’s reply with narrowed eyes.

“That’s be the one. Gringotts really isn’t the place for dragons.” Both of the older dragon tamers were looking surprisingly exasperated with him.

“Aye, Herbert is here too.” Harry smiled, happy that the Dragon wasn’t out in the wild where it could hurt or be hurt indiscriminately.

“Come on, let’s get you kitted up and over to Alyssa before you impress Lana anymore.” Harry nodded, excited to be finally getting to meet some dragons.

“See you later, Squirt. Have fun!” Harry grinned wildly at the woman, happy with the start of his time on the reserve.

It didn’t take too long for Harry to be fitted in gear, especially when helped along with the odd spell. The hide felt warm against his skin, felt _right_ , almost like that feeling the first time he held his wand, like he and it just belonged together. The hide was a deep copper colour, almost the same shade as Ron’s hair but when it caught the light there was a flash of deeper red in there. It was beautiful and fit like a glove. It fit so well he felt almost self-conscious, only offset by his pure excitement. 

“Right, I’ll deliver you to Alyssa, but then I won’t see you until Supper. You’ll be fine.” Harry rolled his eyes, it almost sounded like Charlie was trying to convince himself as much as Harry.

“Don’t worry so much. I’ll be fine.” His grin was easy.

“Yes well, I don’t want to face my mother if you get hurt on your first day.” Harry laughed heartily at that, the very last of his tension trickling away.

The nursery was a large building situated between the Tamer’s quarters and the reserve proper. It was a basic but large building from the outside, spanning a good mile or so either way. He wondered if it was because there were a lot of babies or just that baby dragons were so big. He remembered Norberta growing exponentially but not being unmanageable. Then again, she had only been a few weeks old at the time they had shipped her off.

The door was the kind of nondescript that you could miss if you didn’t know it was there. In fact, Harry nearly had missed it until Charlie had given a quick rap on it before pushing it open.

“Alyssa, it’s Charlie, where are you?” Somehow his voice carried through the cavernous area. The inside was in stark contrast to the outside, 20 different biomes stuck inside one building. It was, for lack of a better word, _magical_. It was beautiful, how the forest burned into rolling fields, that blurred into snow before changing to an expansive lake.

“You got the new trainee?” Came a sharp reply. Her voice was almost what Harry imagined McGonagall’s to sound like when she was younger. Despite everyone warning him vaguely against her the tone set him at ease, a sense of familiarity in the unknown.

“Aye. I’ve gotta get to the Norwegians, where can I leave him?” Harry almost harrumphed at the way they were talking about him like he was some package but realised there was no true offense meant in the words. The woman didn’t reply, instead appearing from behind a rock from the left of the building. Strangely enough the stern Scottish brogue was not where the similarities to McGonagall ended, there were similarities in her other features, the shape of her eyes, the way she carried herself, all accentuated with the way she kept her hair in a neat, tight bun gathered on the top of her head. She was much younger though, maybe the same age as Charlie or a little older, thirty at most, she also packed a lot more muscle than Harry could ever imagine his old deputy carrying.

“Alyssa McGonagall, Head Nursery Worker.” Came her taciturn introduction with a hand held out. He took it quickly, not wanting to appear rude.

“McGonagall?” He blinked for a moment before blushing, “Sorry ma’am, Harry Potter.” And he shook her hand a little tighter to accentuate his apology. She grinned then.

“I think I’ve got the Pip from here, Charlie.” Charlie looked between them, his eyes asking Harry if he was okay. And though he hated that it had been less than five minutes and he’d already attracted another nickname, he nodded with a smile. Charlie grinned back before heading back out with a wave, “Welcome to the nursery, Trainee. And before you worry yourself to death by curiosity, Minnie is my Great Aunt.” Well that would explain the family resemblance. It certainly sounded strange hearing someone refer to McGonagall as Minnie of all things.

“I really am sorry for coming across so rude.” She waved him off.

“Don’t worry, Pip. You British lot are all the same.” Harry smiled at that, glad he wasn’t the first one to be a little more than nosy, “Right I’m going to bore you with some safety first and then I’ll introduce you to your first dragons.” Harry didn’t add that it certainly wouldn’t be his _first_ introduction. Maybe his first official introduction.

“Of course, don’t want to lose my hand on the first day.” She smiled slightly again, and some more of his wariness disappeared.

“No certainly not, Potter. Right…” And she carried on, rule after rule designed for his and the dragon’s safety. It was another hour before she had gone through all the rules and was happy he actually understood them.

“Right then Pip, I think it’s time you meet Lila and Lola. They’re twin Ironbelly’s all of a year old. So, they’re fairly large but unsure of quite what to do. They’re sweethearts and our tamest babies.” Harry, despite being lulled into boredom by the rules, let out a large grin. She shook her head fondly, that reminder to McGonagall coming to his mind again.

She led him over to one of the colder environments, the ironbelly’s enjoying the temperature compared to the warmth their belly’s radiated. Almost as if they had heard the people approaching (and with their superior hearing it was more than likely), they poked their head from around the top of a snow topped rock, squealed a little in glee, before toddling out from behind their hiding place.

They were beauties, bodies a pale purple while their stronger stomachs were the colour of rusting iron. The red a sign of the heat they radiated. Harry took an almost involuntary step towards the creatures, their wings tiny in comparison to their full-grown relatives.

“Aren’t you two just precious?” His glee was written all over his face. Following Alyssa’s instruction, he held a gloved hand to the snow some distance from where the dragons were. “ _Let them come to you, they’re less likely to attack that way. Of course, being the size they are while in the nursery they won’t do you much damage.”_ The pair tipped their head to the side, almost like a sign of curiosity.

“Preciousss?” Came the response from the dragon on the left. The words coming out huffier than a snake’s words yet seemingly a very similar language. He’d never been near a dragon properly during a calm situation, so it had never occurred to him that he’d be able to speak to them like the snakes. Maybe what people liked to call Parseltongue was actually a common language to other lizards as well.

“Yess, young one. I am a lowly human and you are absolutely adorable.” His smile was soft, he wondered if this was how other humans felt around babies. He certainly hadn’t been this enamoured with little Victoire. The dragons let out a happy huff, smoke, but no fire yet, curling out of their nostrils. They trotted over on tiny feet, nudging at his gloved hand where it rested in the snow. His heart beat a little faster, overwhelmed by the trust the young dragons were showing him as they butted their hands softly into him, urging a stroke from his willing hands.

They _purred_ under his ministrations, black eyes slipping closed. It was hard to think these two little cuties were going to grow to be similar to the dragon they freed from Gringotts. He sat there with them for a good five to ten minutes, engaging them in stilted conversation. Harry would have to talk to an older dragon to know if the stilted nature was due to them being young or due to differences between his Parseltongue abilities and the speech of dragons.

“Being as they’re attached to you like a second skin, fancy feeding the twins, Pip?” Harry looked up at his superior. He had almost forgotten she was there with his preoccupation with the dragons. Her smile was almost fond where she looked down at him, a bucket of food in her hands. His smile stretched easily over his lips at the offer.

“I’d love to!” He was so glad, in this moment, that he’d ignored everyone of Molly’s warnings and Hermione’s concerned questions and every bit of doubt festered upon him. This was where he was _meant_ to be. She scooped her a smaller bucket into the larger bucket, handing the pile of meat to Harry.

“Don’t get your fingers in the way when they try and get at that.” Her grin was light, and Harry had the impression it was a lesson she had learnt the hard way.

“I won’t.” He said to his superior before turning back to his new friends, “Don’t attack me okay. You know it’s rude to bite the hand that feeds you.” He furrowed his brow playfully at them, waiting for them to step back. He smiled at them as they followed his instruction before placing the bowl down and quickly pulling his hand away, “Have at it then.” He said to the young pair and have at it did they. There was a soft skirmish between the pair as they rushed towards the bowl before finally, they settled so they were head to head.

They were arguably less cute when feeding, growing teeth ripping happily into the meat, raw as it was, blood got around the edges of their lips, they headbutted each other on occasion when the other got too close to _their food_ , and even growled on the odd occasion. Finally, though, they finished. Looking up with him with eyes dark and fathomless but pleading like a puppy.

“More?” Came Lola’s hopeful question. Harry smiled regretfully down at the pair.

“Alyssa says no. Got to make sure you’re healthy so you can fly when the time is right.” Harry didn’t think it was possible for a dragon to pout, yet he was pretty sure that’s what Lila and Lola were doing right now. He stroked a hand down each of their scaled back’s in apology. He sat with them for a while, or at least it only felt like a while, before Alyssa came back.

“It’s nearly suppertime, Pip. I’m afraid it’s time to leave your new friends.” The smile was definitely fond this time, the bucket gone from her hands and gloves held in her hands rather than on. He nodded, before turning to the twins.

“I’ve got to go now. I’ll see you both as soon as I can. I’m new here though so I don’t know how long it’ll be.” They huffed little puffs of smoke at him as he stood to leave. He quite matched their sentiments.

“A speaker aye, Pip? Thought they were just legends.” Alyssa had pulled her hair out of its bun as soon as they got out of the Nursery, likewise his gloves had come off. While they were cooler than most English gloves his hands had still started to sweat slightly from the prolonged wear. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

“I knew I was a Parselmouth since I was 12. I didn’t know it worked with Dragons though.” He offered with a shrug.

“Hmm, I’m sure Serge will keep you around, as long as you don’t cause issues, just for your gift alone. Have you met anyone else since you’ve been here?” Harry tried to keep the grin off his face. His parseltongue had always been something to be wary of, a sign he was dark. But here, here it was a valued gift. With every new hour it felt a little more like home.

“I had to see Mr. Radu when I first arrived, and then I met Lana at lunch. Everyone seems so nice.” And it was genuine. Everyone had either just shrugged him off or being friendly and it was a breath of fresh air.

“Mr. Radu? Bloody hell, Pip. I haven’t heard anyone call him that in forever.” There was laughter in her tone as she spoke, “Lana and Charlie are some of the more friendly of our trainers. You know our Charlie already, right?” Harry shrugged a little.

“Know is a bit of a loose term. I’m just close with his family, Molly kind of unofficially adopted me, his younger brother is my best friend. This is actually only the fourth time I’ve met him.” She nodded in understanding, her face saying ‘ah, I see’ more than her words could.

They had reached the mess hall again by now, and Harry was surprisingly hungry. After his upbringing he didn’t always feel the hunger as often as usual people. If he wasn’t reminded, he could easily end up skipping at least one meal a day. Harry was going to put the blame for his hunger on Molly’s near constant feeding, and while his appetite had certainly improved, he didn’t think he’d ever eat quite like a biological Weasley.

Still feeling a little like a lost lamb, Harry followed Alyssa through the canteen once again, not having yet seen any of the other two people he knew. She didn’t seem to mind and took a place in the canteen somewhere near the centre of the hall. She was much less a conversationalist than Lana or Charlie had been, digging into her meal with a gusto he had only seen on Ron. While he was hungry, he made sure to take his own meal a little slower, smiling at Lana and Charlie as they came to sit with them.

“Ah, you avoid injury on your first day! And Liss killing you!” Lana’s lilting Spanish accent was cheery as she dug into her own meal. God they _all_ ate like Ron. He offered a smile as Alyssa scowled at the other woman.

“Firstly, I hope you haven’t been putting Pip off me, _Lana_.” The Spaniard bit her lip, trying to hide her grin unsuccessfully, “Secondly, turns out injury is a lot easier to avoid when the dragons can _understand you_.” Harry felt distinctly uncomfortable as all three of his new friends turned to look at him, he could feel the blush burning his cheeks. And seconds later Lana was laughing openly, full belly laugh, head tipped back.

“Life is going to be fun with you around, isn’t it, Kid?”

“Hopefully not _too_ fun.” Was his slightly jaded response. He had had enough _fun_ to last him a lifetime. Charlie, either sensing his drop into melancholy, or hoping to stop the women questioning him further, decided to change the topic.

“It’s your first day and all, but you will come join us all for the bonfire, right? It’ll be a good chance to meet some of the others.” His smile was welcoming.

At the same time Harry said “Yeah, sure,” quietly with a small smile, Lana let out, “Of course he is!” The look on her face completely scandalised. By her reaction, Harry got the impression that even if he had wanted to say no that option had just been taken from him. Charlie gave the woman a fond look at her outburst.

“Simon is absolutely going to adore you, Squirt! And Vera, if you think Molly Weasley can be overbearing,” She sent an apologetic look to Charlie at her comment, “No offense, Mate.” He waved her off, seemingly used to her enthusiasm.

“Bet you ten Galleons Helena makes a pass at him.” Came Alyssa’s surprisingly cheeky interruption. Her eyes sparkling with a certain mischief he had yet to see yet in the woman. At the comment Lana and Charlie gave him a once over before adding their own bets.

“Ten Galleons Cal get’s there first,” Came Lana’s own prediction.

“Nah, my bet’s on Mike.” Came Charlie’s own guess. All three gave handshakes as Harry felt his cheeks blaze.

“Please guys, no one is going to flirt with me. Look at you all.” Why on earth would any of them want to flirt with him, when they had physique’s like that to look at, why would they want to.

“Nonsense, you’re a cutie, Harry, and you have a fine repertoire of skills under your belt.” Came Lana’s easy reply. He was suddenly glad that no one but Charlie, Alyssa and Sergei knew he was Harry Potter here. He could be just Harry, known for his skills with Dragons rather than defeater of Voldemort.

“Come on, Harry. I’ll show you where you’ll be staying so we can get ready for the bonfire.” Harry flashed grateful eyes to Charlie. Ready to be out of Lana’s over assessing grin.

“Don’t feel you need to stick around longer than you feel comfortable. These bonfires are a regular occurrence and there’ll be more for you to join in on.” Charlie’s voice had the gentle nature of Mr. Weasley’s. Harry offered a warm smile. It was half an hour later and he and Charlie had both settled into something more casual before heading out to the bonfire.

“It’ll be fun.” He replied. He at least hoped it would be fun. Charlie laughed easily at the unsure look he pulled afterwards.

The bonfire was easy to spot for a number of reasons. Partially because of the blazing red light it blazed out to the camp, and because of the flocks of people causing a ruckus. Maybe flocks was an exaggeration for saying there was only 40 employees at the reserve, but it was more than he had been around in a while. Since the funerals really. He had avoided crowds where he could after that.

“Charlie! Squirt!” Came Lana’s cheery cry when they stepped into her view. She quickly handed both of them a bottle of butterbeer and Harry got the distinct impression that this certainly wasn’t her first. He took a sip of the offered drink and found it to be touch spicier than the British equivalent but still wonderfully delightful. “Come on Squirt, let me introduce you to some of the guys!” He let himself be tucked under her enthusiastic arm, only mildly alarmed to see Charlie had turned to say hello to some other friends.

“Are you going to introduce me as ‘Squirt’ to everyone?” He asked warily.

“Probably.” Came her flippant response, a grin lighting her lips. He took another sip of the butterbeer, wishing the drink made more than just House Elves tipsy. She pulled him gently over to a log where three other dragon tamer’s sat. The one on the left was another redhead, though a female this time, taller than him he guessed and certainly stockier. She kind of reminded him of Ginny if she had decided to bodybuild though her eyes were a strange hazel colour rather than Ginny’s warm brown. Next to her, arm swung over the red-head’s shoulder was possibly the biggest person Harry had ever seen outside of Hagrid. Taller than Sergei by a good few inches, shoulders almost as wide as Harry’s own wingspan. Shaggy blonde hair rolled onto the broad shoulders, a scar cut through thin lips and dark green eyes seemed just short of friendly. Finally, the last man on the bench was closer to Charlie’s size, maybe a little taller. A little less stocky, the muscles a little more lithe but obvious nonetheless, his hair was a light brown and descended into a clean beard covering his chin.

“This here Squirt is Cal, Rob and Mike.” Harry had somehow, assumed that Cal was a guy. But the Cal must stand for something other than Callum. They each nodded to him.

“Is this the trainee you’ve been bleating on about all afternoon?” Rob’s voice was just as deep as one would imagine for a man this size, “Can see why Serge had him in the Nursery first.” There was a surprising amount of amusement in the man’s voice.

“Oh, leave him alone, Rob. _You_ started off in the Nursery. Liss still has a grudge against you too if I’m not mistaken.” Came the rebuttal from the woman under his arm. He laughed heartily at the response, the action seeming to come straight from his chest.

“Fair point, Cal my love.” She merely rolled her eyes, before sticking her hand out to Harry.

“Nice to meet you, Newbie. What’s your name?” Harry was glad that they were asking his name, just so they wouldn’t all continue to call him squirt.

“I’m Harry. It’s nice to meet you all too.” He felt awkward all of a sudden, glad for Lana’s hand around his shoulder so he couldn’t run away. Mike, who hadn’t actually spoke yet, moved away slightly from Rob so there was an empty space on the log between them.

“You want to sit with us? Lana will have more names in your head than you can remember if you let her.” His smile was warm, teasing towards the bombshell that had become his first friend on the reserve. He offered a tentative smile, stepping out from under Lana’s grasp.

“Sure, my legs are killing, I spent too long in a weird position with the babies.” His smile was easy.

“Guess I’ll see you later then, Squirt. I’ll bring Vera and Simon to meet you sometime.” And with nary a wave she was dancing through the crowd. Harry left to make his way with new people. He took the offered space, feeling positively tiny next to Rob’s hulking frame. The man beside him, Mike, nudged him gently with a shoulder.

“So, tell us about you, kid. How’d you end up in Romania?”

“England wasn’t the place for me anymore. I was too well known, and it was a life that suffocated me. I’d always loved magical creatures. I saw Mr. Radu’s advertisement for another worker by chance and owled straight away. It just felt right, and of all the dumb things that have happened in my life, my gut has always seemed to lead me somewhat right.” He completed with a shrug. It really had been spur of the moment. Something he had seen out of the corner of his eyes and hadn’t been able to forget since.

“How’d your family take to you deciding to move over here?” He was definitely curious, but then he supposed that was understandable. He was kind of curious as to how each of them had gotten to this point in their life, too.

“Molly went spare, ‘Mione wasn’t much better. Worried I was going to get myself trampled to death. Between the argument that Charlie had managed just fine for the last 9 years, the fact I had survived the war, and a good word from Ron and Gin and they calmed down with the promise of regular contact. That wasn’t exactly difficult to agree to. It’s only been half a day, but this feels right, but it doesn’t change the fact that I’ll still miss home like mad.”

“Course not kid, all of us miss home. But the dragons, the dragons are worth it.” They shared a smile at that, an undercurrent of understanding passing between them both.

“You survived your first day then? The babies didn’t try and take your hands off?” Cal interrupted the conversation, her head barely visible behind Rob’s chest.

“Not this time. Lila and Lola were sweethearts. Hope my luck holds when I get to see some of the big ‘uns. I doubt Doris is going to be my biggest fan after the tournament though.” He pulled a funny face.

“Why would you have upset our Doris? You’re not old enough to have competed in that monstrosity.” Came the confused question in Rob’s deep voice.

“That’s what I thought too. Wanted nothing to do with it, the powers that be disagreed.” He let it go with a roll of his eyes. He could almost look back on his younger years with detachment now. Maybe not complete detachment. Accepting bitterness, maybe.

“So, you were the one who outflew an angry Doris?” Came Mike’s slightly impressed response. Harry just nodded, not that he’d known she was called Doris back then, “Well you _certainly_ know how to ride a broom then.” Harry felt his cheeks flame though he wasn’t sure if it was from the tone that was used, the wink that accompanied it or the pleased smirk on his face.

“Well, I did manage to get on my house team in my first year.” He thought that if he kept it innocent then it would remain that way with everyone else.

“Well 9 years on a broom would certainly explain why your arse is so damn nice.” There was no mistaking the flirtatious edge this time, there was no hiding it behind soft innuendo. It didn’t sit right with him, not the words and certainly not the hand creeping down his back to mentioned arse. Though they were already sat close together on the log Harry pushed slightly closer to Rob’s intimidating presence, hoping the larger man would protect him to an extent.

Protection was not needed. Mike, noticing Harry was pulling away, pulled his hand back into his own space. He kept his grin light so as not to threaten the younger man.

“More of a lady’s man, aye?” Harry shrugged. He’d never really thought much on it, he’d been a figurehead of a war for most of his life. He’d had crushes he supposed but he certainly hadn’t gone gaga over the Veela’s. They were pretty but nothing more. Nothing to lose his mind over. He’d had a few kisses too, Cho and Ginny. They hadn’t really done much for him, they’d been alright, but he hadn’t been bowled over by desire. Then again Cho had been _crying_.

“Just a little inexperienced I suppose.” He said with a shrug, “Sorry.” He added as an afterthought. He didn’t want to create bad blood between anyone this early on.

“Ah that’s fine, kid. Just friends then?” And he was conscious not to make another comment for the rest of the night.

It was around three butterbeers later then Lana finally returned, Charlie and two strangers in tow. By this point, and the buzz in his mind, Harry got the impression that the Romanian Butterbeers weren’t as non-alcoholic as their English equivalents. Feeling drunk, or well tipsy he supposed, was a strange sensation to him.

“Hey, Squirt! How you doing? I brought Vera and Simon like I promised.” Harry looked up at the beautiful woman with slightly glazed eyes.

“You and Alyssa owe Charlie. He won the bet. And why on earth did no one warn me that this butterbeer was _alcoholic_.” Then with a blush, “Hi, guys.” The last bit aimed at the new strangers. Their smiles were immediately warm in response. Vera reminded him kind of Mrs Wealsey despite looking very different. Harry decided it was the smile and the twinkle in her eyes. She was the oldest person he had seen here other than maybe Sergei, but she was strong and weathered just like everyone else. He thought she was maybe just an inch or two shorter than he was, but he wouldn’t call his judgement the very best. Simon was a classic looking gentleman in his facial features, the promise of a beard, dark hair neatly arranged and dark eyes framed by distinctive crow’s feet, a sign he spent a lot of his life laughing. Past his face though he was just as broad and weathered as every other trainer Harry had seen so far. Both had a parental feel to them though it was nothing more than a look in their eyes.

“Hmm, should have guessed really. Mike has to flirt with _anything_ that moves.” Her voice had a slight grouse, but Harry got the impression it was more her state of intoxication than any real annoyance.

“Hey!” Came the scandalised response from the man sitting next to him, before his face scrunched up, “How did you even know I’d flirted with him? It wasn’t until you left, and Rob and Cal haven’t left.” There was genuine confusion in his voice. Charlie grinned then.

“Liss started a bet on who would flirt with Harry first. I know where to place my money.” His voice was slightly cocky, an assurance of his knowledge of those around him, “You didn’t completely traumatise him in the process by the looks of it though.” His smile turned a little warmer then. Glad to see that Harry was starting to make friends of his own. In fact, outside of mealtimes he’d barely seen the man.

“Almost, but we’re fine now, I think.” He turned to Harry at the end of the question, who grinned easily, actually enjoying the man’s company when he wasn’t making comments about his arse.

“Serge did mention you weren’t quite what we usually get.” The other woman, Vera spoke up then, finally making her introduction.

“I’m pretty sure I’m going to be fed up of hearing that by the time I’ve met everyone.” Seconds later he felt his cheeks blaze, his mind finally catching up with how rude that sounded. He quickly placed his half-finished bottle of Butterbeer down, deciding that he’d probably had quite enough, “God, I’m so sorry. I don’t mind as much as that came out.”

The woman just laughed, the sound airy and juxtaposed to her strong figure.

“No sweat, Lovie. I can imagine your first day here is particularly overwhelming without adding the bonfire on top.” Harry nodded.

“Yeah, I suppose. It’s no reason to be rude though.” His final word came wrapped around a yawn, his body finally telling him how tired he really was.

“We all have our lapses, dear. You look about ready to hit the sack.” Her eyes were as warm as ever, he remembered Lana’s impression of her being the mothering kind (or well even more over-bearing than Mrs. Weasley) and that thought was repeated now.

“No, no. I’m fine.” His protests were met with a laugh when they came accompanied by yet another yawn.

“Come on, I’ll walk you back to the camp, there’ll be plenty of time to meet everyone else in the coming weeks.” Maybe it was her tone or maybe it was just the fact he was bone tired, but he agreed.

He stood from the log, waving an easy goodbye to the people he had spent his evening with. He felt a little shaky for the alcohol he had imbued but nothing overwhelming.

“You don’t have to walk me back if you want to stay.” But she waved him off.

“Nonsense, dear. I’ll never be able to keep up with my dragons tomorrow if I don’t sleep soon. Plus, I imagine my Serge has already headed in.” Her hand on his back was guiding. Her tone light and conversational.

“You’re together with Mr. Radu?” He wasn’t sure if he was overstepping any barriers by asking the question, but with the alcohol is curiosity won over his shyness.

“I should hope so, he is my husband.” Her words were spoken with a laugh in her voice. Her eyes twinkling at his innocent question, “Now, what number is your bunk?”

“73A, ma’am. Next to Charlie’s.”

“My name is Vera, none of this ‘ma’am’ nonsense.” Before she led him easily through the camp to what he hoped was his front door. She patted his head in what could almost have been a patronising action, “Sleep well, young man.” Before she left him to go to sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning, head buzzing faintly, to a knock on the door.

“’Oo is it?” Came his mumbled reply, his face still buried in his pillow.

“It’s Charlie. Wanted to see if you wanted to walk to breakfast together?” At the question Harry cast a quick tempus, his heart racing when he noticed the time. It was twenty past eight and he was meant to be at breakfast by half-past. He stumbled out of bed quickly, pulling his door open in just the pyjama pants he’d fallen asleep in.

“Give me five minutes, yeah?” Came his bleary response to the original question. Charlie merely grinning in response at his state.

“Forget to set an alarm?” Charlie raised his voice a bit so he could be still heard by Harry who had returned to his bedroom.

“Don’t really need one at the burrow.” Came Harry’s reply, quickly pulling on his loaned kit for the day ahead. And it was true, there was never a quiet moment except in the dead of night back home. Someone screaming about _something_ would wake you up long before any alarm you might set.

“Yeah, took me a while to get used to, too. I guess I’ll just have to keep walking you to breakfast for the foreseeable to make sure you’re up.” Though Harry couldn’t see it from in his bedroom, the grin on Charlie’s face was easy, his eyes alight with his amusement. Harry rolled his eyes in response, stuffing his legs into pants as he replied.

“Shh, it was my first day, I’ll remember tomorrow.” He ran a hand through his hair, it wasn’t like a hairbrush would help much anyway, before throwing water on his face and finally stepping back into his living room.

“Come on, it’s worse than the Burrow, you’ve got to get there early to get the good stuff.” Charlie’s eyes were hungry, his mind clearly more on breakfast than anything at the moment. Harry threw a coat on as a protection against the cold before stepping out with Charlie.

“Honestly, it’s a wonder Molly wasn’t eaten out of house and home between you and Ron.”

The next month passed in what felt a blur to Harry, a blur that was based on pure adoration for what he was doing. He loved being at the reserve, loved the dragons, loved the views, loved the friends he had made. He was a known face around the reserve now and somehow no one had quite figured out he was Harry Potter yet. Harry thought it had something to do with the fact he was referred to as Squirt, Pip or Kid more often than his own name. In fact, the only person who used his given name with any regularity was Charlie. But he found with time he didn’t particularly mind, knowing it was just a sign of affection on their part.

He would easily consider Lana his best friend at the Reserve, her energy was intoxicating and once she had decided she liked him he was stuck with her. Charlie also naturally held a special place in his heart, with time he had gone from being Charlie Weasley and was now just Charlie, there was a hundred things he could say that set him apart from his brothers. As Lana had predicted Vera and Simon had taken on nurturing roles within his life between them being amongst the oldest and him firmly being the youngest. It warmed his heart, parental warmth something he would always crave. With friendship had also come those who didn’t particularly like him, but outside of some underhanded comments did not bother him if he didn’t bother them first.

As he had warned the young dragons on his first day, it was weeks before he got to see the Twins again, but they had been as happy to see him again as he was to see them. After the exhausting work of the adult dragons it was pleasant to return to the calm of the nursery, of talking and playing and gentle teasing from Alyssa. He couldn’t say which had been his favourite part, helping recuperate the injured dragons or wizards, taming the larger dragons, or being here with the babies. It had certainly been great to converse with all the dragons they had, finding their likes and dislikes, getting to apologise to Doris. The mother dragon snorted when she had saw him, somehow recognising him after all this time. But with time and gentle words she had accepted his apology, understanding he was as much at fault as she was.

And with the end of the month came the end of his trial period.

“Hey Harry, Serge wants to see you after Dinner.” Charlie gave the message as he sat down next to Harry, his shoulder bumping Harry’s on the way. Partially because Charlie forgot his own presence sometimes, partially because (while he’d never be the size of most of them) Harry had put on some distinct muscle and partially because Charlie was just a genuinely tactile person. Easy to wrap an arm around you, easy with a smile, easy with a hand brushing along his own every now and then.

“Oh damn. It’s my reckoning day.” Charlie’s hand came to rest on top of Harry’s leg, the action a comfort to the worry in Harry’s mind.

“You have nothing to worry about, the dragons and workers alike adore you.” Charlie’s voice was steady and so very sure. Harry couldn’t argue against it, nor the pure affection that lit in Charlie’s eyes. Harry smile was genuine but wan in return. He hoped Charlie was right, he wasn’t ready to leave the reserve behind yet, the dragons or his friends or Charlie.

He ate little of his meal after that point despite Lana’s easy chatter and Charlie’s concerned looks, his stomach turning in circles as he waited until the lunch block was over. Five minutes before the end he made his leave, Charlie opting for a squeeze on his hand while Lana gave him an encouraging word, reiterating Charlie’s point in her own exuberant way.

He ended up walking for a good portion of the journey to Sergei’s office with Sergei at his side, the walk silent, further increasing his nerves. But then, Sergei was a naturally quiet man, his strength in his composure more than throwing himself about.

“Come in Mr. Potter. Harry. This should be a quick meeting.” His face was impassive, Harry’s heart jumping into his throat. He pointed towards a seat while taking the one on the opposite side of the desk, “You have found your stay enjoyable, yes?” His words were not unkind, but still his face was impassive.

“I’ve absolutely adored it, Mr. Radu.” And despite the nerves that roiled in his stomach he couldn’t keep the grin from his face, his eyes unknowingly shining.

“I think then, Harry you started calling me by my given name, being an official tamer now if you would so wish.” The small smile on the mentor’s face had creeped there, a mischief in the amber eyes. It took Harry a minute to compute the response, understand what it meant.

“I couldn’t think of anything I want more right now, Sergei, Sir.” Every ounce of fear he felt was washed away. He couldn’t wait to tell Charlie. He should have known better than to doubt the man really.

“Well then, the only thing left to see to is if you wish to specialise? You can choose a particular breed, go into the medical side or take on a role with the infants.” Harry felt surprised that he had such an option, he thought he would become like Charlie and just go everywhere, thought it was only the medi-wizard and witches and Magi-Vets that specialised.

“I get to choose?” His query was confirmed with a nod. After confirmation his choice was easy, “I’d like to specialise in Nursery Work if that’s okay sir.” The smile was soft.

“I suspected so, Pipsqueak. Alyssa will be glad to have you I’m sure.” The meeting was a lot of details after that and Harry couldn’t be happier, Romania having become home in the last month.

It was almost second nature the way he headed to Charlie’s as soon as he was free from Sergei. He knocked enthusiastically on the door, moments later Charlie opened the door, confused as to who would be here in the evening.

A smile slid easily onto his face though when he noticed it was Harry. He hadn’t particularly expected to see him until tomorrow, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain to have the man’s presence around. Harry did not get to see the smile on Charlie’s face though, practically launching himself at the man, his arms coming around the taller man’s neck, his breath warm on the side of Charlie’s face.

“I can stay!” Charlie brought his hands to wrap around Harry’s waist, his laugh light and just as joyous as the smile on the younger man’s face.

“I told you so. Did you specialise?” Charlie felt a swell of pride in his chest, there was just something about Harry that made him feel the most positive he had in maybe forever.

“I opted to stay with Liss and the young ones.” He stepped out of the embrace, looking at Charlie from a further distance. It had felt so right to go straight to Charlie with the good news.

“Do you want to go for a drink to celebrate?” Charlie’s question came out of the blue. He hadn’t really dated anyone, being interested in anyone, since coming to the reserve. And yet as he asked the question, he wanted it to be a date. Everyone always spoke of the feelings that rushed through them when they saw someone they had a crush on, the stirring and whirring in their guts, but he’d never really felt that. But Harry did make his heart race, make him want to keep him close.

Harry blinked up at him at the question, a small blush finding its way onto his face. Soon though the grin returned, “I’d love to.” And Harry couldn’t find it in himself to think it weird that Charlie didn’t invite anyone else, not Lana, Liss or Simon, when it was supposed to be a celebration, “Give me like ten minutes to get changed, I came straight here after meeting with Sergei.”

And maybe, just maybe, he was reading too much into the non-existent double meaning of the response, “I’m glad.”

He was back at Charlie’s place in less than the ten minutes he had asked for, Charlie using the time to pull his coat and boots on.

“You ready?” The question, Harry thought, was a bit redundant, else why would he have been back at Charlie’s, but he nodded anyway, “You mind side-along? I know a nice place down in the village.” While he wasn’t the biggest fan of the method, he would agree to it, knowing it was the easiest way to get there.

He almost regretted the choice moments later as the feeling of being squeezed into a too small tube suffocated him. Like always when he came out of side-along apparition he spent a moment gasping for his breath, like he really had been suffocating.

“Shit, you okay, Harry?” Came the worried voice of Charlie, hands on his shoulders steadying him in an alleyway by the side of the pub. Despite his breaths coming out in a bit of a gasp still, Harry grinned at his older friend. And, after a moment of recuperation, was fine once again.

“I don’t get along the best with side-along. But I’m fine. Let’s go.” He hooked his arm around the freckled bicep of his companion, ushering them out of the alleyway. He was still given a concerned glance but allowed Harry to lead him away.

The place was, as Charlie promised, nice, reminiscent of a classic British pub, done in darker shades of dark oak and mahogany, wall sconces that, while running on electricity, emulated candlelight. Seating was either cosy booths that backed walls, the benches covered in cushioned light fabric, or tables paired with simple chairs one might expect to find in their dining room’s back home.

“Welcome to the Roaring Dragon.” Harry smiled at the name, it reminded him of both his homes, the dragons just a short apparition away and England where the Weasley’s, _family_ , were. Charlie threw his jacket on the back of his chair before turning to Harry, “What would you like?” Harry ordered a simple cider and classic roast; it had certainly been too long since he had had the British staple. He had fidgeted for a few minutes, left alone at the table while Charlie went to order at the bar.

His wait was short though and a minute later he came back over with two brimming pint glasses, Harry was unsurprised to learn that Charlie had ordered a butterbeer. Sometimes Harry thought it was all the other man drank.

The evening in the end was a pleasant affair, Harry had never known Charlie to be bad company and he wasn’t proving otherwise now. It was certainly helped along by the good mood and good food.

“Everyone was expecting you and Gin to get back together after the war.” Harry looked up at his companion, surprised by the question.

“We weren’t right for each other. My Horcrux year was good for both of us, made her realise that she wasn’t in love with me, more the idea of me. I realised I wasn’t attracted to her, couldn’t really pin down a moment I had been attracted to each other, just couldn’t compute the heated looks between Ron and Hermione and then others when I came back. I loved her, do still love her, but as family not romantically.” He shrugged at the end, somehow uncomfortable about the whole conversation. It felt weird to talk about his failed relationship with both the girl’s brother and Charlie as a man he was pretty sure he wanted to date. He still didn’t get that fire that everyone talked about, but he knew he wanted to be _special_ to Charlie, that Charlie was special to him.

“You had time for soul searching on that trip?” There was genuine surprise in the redhead’s voice, his head tipping to the side in the way it always did when he was curious. Harry grimaced, too much time sometimes.

“There was a lot of camping.” Was all he offered in response. It wasn’t a time he enjoyed talking about, only he and Hermione would know all that went on during that time, with Ron coming a close second, only missing that Christmas where he had abandoned Harry and Hermione.

“Have you been on a date since Ginny?” Harry was surprised to see a glint in the almost icy shade of Charlie’s eyes. It was somewhere between curious and hopeful, and Harry decided that maybe, just maybe it was time to go out on a limb, buoyed on by his current good mood. He took a swallow, the words difficult to get out despite his Gryffindor nature.

“I’d like to think this is the first.” He didn’t quite meet Charlie’s eyes, his Yorkshire puddings suddenly a lot more interesting. Charlie’s response was almost as quiet as Harry’s in the lull of the pub.

“I think I’d like that too.” Harry lifted just his eyes from his plate, the green gaze showing his smile just as much as his lips.

“Can I kiss you Harry?” It felt like the natural conclusion to the night, Charlie wanted to show Harry that he wanted this to be more that just one date, that he wanted this date to be just the start. Harry’s nod in response looked nervous but sure, nonetheless. Charlie may not be Harry’s first kiss, but he thought he might be the first guy to kiss Harry.

He took Harry’s face in his hands first, taking in the features of his face, the messy hair, the light tan, the scar, his nose almost too small for his face, thin lips and those _eyes._ And maybe he didn’t feel that all-encompassing desire that Bill and his younger brothers had always spoke of, passion and fire, but he didn’t want to be anywhere else than with Harry. His smiled just slightly before letting his lips rest against Harry’s. Harry lips were soft, almost pliant, and the experience wasn’t unpleasant. He didn’t get why everyone lost their minds over this, but it made him feel closer to Harry in a way.

They stood there for a minute, more contact than a traditional kiss, both enjoying the connection. But then Charlie remembered some old lesson from when Bill was fifteen about how to properly kiss a girl (he’d only half listened, hmming and aahing but mostly reading his CoMC book’s section on dragons). And Harry certainly wasn’t a girl, but he thought the lesson was probably the same. He poked his tongue out from behind his own lips, running it along Harry’s lips. It was _strange_ , practically licking the other man. Harry’s nose scrunched up as if he thought it was just as strange as Charlie did but let his mouth fall open a little. They hadn’t ended the eye contact through the whole scenario, somehow both agreeing that was the way they felt most _right._

Charlie thought it was the eye contact that led to the end of the kiss. Following more of Bill’s advice he let his tongue go a little further than his own mouth, territory he had never explored with another person. His curious tongue found another such muscle inside Harry’s mouth. Both their eyes widened at the contact before Charlie slipped his tongue firmly back into his own mouth. Apparently, there was a reason he’d never done that before. And then suddenly they were both laughing, eyes mirthful, still so very close.

“Okay, remind me not to take advice from Bill.” And Harry was laughing even more, beautiful even the light of the moon and between Charlie’s hands. Though he was still chuckling himself Charlie placed a kiss onto Harry’s nose.

“I don’t think Bill led you wrong, I think we’re the strange ones.” And Charlie realised that maybe Harry was right, he’d certainly noticed other couples shoving their tongues down each other’s throat and _enjoying_ it. He pulled back a little from Harry, his hands remaining on his face but their breaths no longer mingling.

“I…” He felt unsure, not sure what this meant for them. He wanted Harry, maybe not in the way everyone else spoke of, but wanted him nonetheless, “I’m not sure I can give you the traditional dating experience, French kissing and sex, but you mean a lot to me Harry. I want to take you on more dates, want to take you hiking up in the mountains and on a picnic when summer comes around. I want there to be an _us_ , however unconventional it might be to others, I want to hold your hand and maybe with time sleep in the same bed.” He was pretty sure he was rambling by now, but Harry’s Avada Kedavra gaze had distinctly softened. He leaned up, placing a kiss just gently to Charlie’s cheek.

“I’d like that too.” And though it wasn’t what everyone’s idea of what being in a relationship was meant to be like, he hoped it would work for them.

It was two days later at lunch and Lana was looking between them with calculating eyes. Her hazel eyes looking quickly between the pair. Like Charlie she had been both happy and unsurprised at the news that Harry was staying

“Something’s changed between you two.” Her tone was sure. She might look like a typical blonde beneath those muscles but there was a wealth of emotional intelligence there too. Harry and Charlie shared a smile, their hands currently clasped under the table. It was too soon to tell everyone but maybe they could tell just one person.

“If we tell you, please promise not to tell anyone else yet.” Harry’s voice was almost pleading to his best friend not to share their news. She smiled warmly, mimicking the action of locking her mouth and throwing away the key. They all laughed lightly at the action before Harry went on to confide in her.

“It’s only been a couple of days, but we’ve decided to give dating a go.” The glitter in his eyes showed just how pleased he was with the situation. Lana looked between them; shock evident in her eyes.

“You and _Charlie_? I don’t think Charlie’s even been remotely interested in dating since he came here. You must be special Squirt.” Harry blushed at the comment. Loving that he was special because of how he made someone feel rather than being Harry Potter, a secret he had still managed to retain here. Well right up until this moment. Charlie wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist just slightly, his own grin lighter than usual.

“Of course he’s special, he’s Harry Potter.” If it hadn’t been for the tone Harry might have worried that Charlie was interested in him for his name. But he knew Charlie better, knew he was just saying as fact from his own personal emotion rather than because of what his name meant. Harry had no doubt that Charlie would have made the same comment had his name been Michael Jackson or John Doe. He blushed at the compliment for what he was, feeling treasured in a way he couldn’t quite remember in his lifetime. Lana’s eyes widened in shock anyway.

“Can you repeat that for me there Charl, I’m pretty sure you just called Squirt, Harry Potter.” She was looking Harry over, as if she was seeing him for the first time. Harry groaned.

“Please, Lany, don’t tell anyone. I just want to be Squirt or Pip or whatever other dumb name you can find for me being the smallest of the bunch. The last month has been the happiest of my life, people here like or dislike me for my character, for my repertoire with the dragons, not for my name.” If he had pleaded for her to not out him and Charlie, he was practically begging her not to reveal the truth of his name.

“I’m just shocked, Squirt. Yeah, when people finally find out they’ll probably look at you a little strange, but they’ll forget not soon after. I’ll hold on for now, but you must know it’ll come out eventually.” Harry hadn’t actually considered that. He thought he could keep it secret for the foreseeable. Then again, he hadn’t expected his boyfriend to blurt it in the middle of the mess hall.

“Thank you.” She waved him off, deciding that her meal was more important that her best friend was a war hero. Charlie squeezed the hand he held in apology, Harry met his eyes, reassuring the older man he wasn’t too annoyed, the warmth of the comment that had outed him eclipsing any of his anger.

Harry was sure, other than the dragons themselves, that bonfire nights were his favourite part of living here. It was on these nights that he really got to socialise with the other trainers. He and Charlie would often split, him going off to his own close friends and Harry finding himself with Rob, Cal and Mike. Mike had never made a pass since that very first night, and if he had been glad in the first month, he was extra glad now, two months into his relationship with Charlie.

They were the easy nights where he could relax a little, have a drink. Though after that first bonfire he had certainly learnt to be a bit more cautious of how much he imbued, now he knew the butterbeer here was alcoholic. Just enough to let some of his inhibition go, but not enough that he would make an arse of himself like he had very nearly done that first night.

“Dance with me, Pip.” Cal and Rob had gone not long ago to dance, and Harry saw no problem with enjoying the night. Mike was a good friend after all. With a light laugh he took the hand offered to him.

“Hmm, maybe not too much spinning though, I don’t think my stomach would handle it.” Alcohol kind of had that effect on him. It didn’t make him feel properly sick, more just a sensation in the back of his throat, he never liked to push it though. Mike laughed at his response, green eyes a few shades darker than his own.

“No problem, Kid.” God, kid was probably his least favourite of the nicknames. Yes, he was the youngest, but he was still nineteen, an actual adult.

And so, they danced through some of the faster songs that came through the system, between the breezy air, a good friend and dancing Harry was having a great time. When a slow song came on though he stepped back.

“Time for another drink I think.” He felt it was the nicest way to say he didn’t want to carry on dancing without saying it outright. A fast dance was one thing, but a slow dance was another thing in his mind. The only person he should be dancing with was Charlie or maybe a friend who was like family. While Mike was a good friend, he wouldn’t consider him like family. He and Charlie were still private outside of Lana and Vera (she had guessed around three weeks in, much to Harry’s surprise), didn’t mean he wanted to dance with anyone else though, they just wanted to maintain their privacy.

“One more dance?” Mike beckoned him back, the look on his face trying to be gently coaxing. Harry ignored the friend.

“Sorry, Mike. Think it’s time for a rest.” Harry wasn’t sure if it was alcohol or if Mike hadn’t really taken the no for a long term no all those months ago, but Mike ignored his response. Grabbing his wrist with a thick hand, pulling Harry’s smaller frame close into his.

“One more dance.” His voice was gruff, a demand, his hands coming to wrap around to rest on his lower back. Harry tried to get his hands up to push the man away.

“I said no, Mike! Let me go!” He had certainly grown stronger since he arrived, but he certainly wasn’t the strongest. Between his Parseltongue and specialising in the babies he just hadn’t had the same experiences that had buffed the others up. Mike once again did not listen, his hands winding down to rest on Harry’s ass, pulling the younger man as close as possible.

“One dance, and I’ll let you go. You can’t still be as much a prude as you were back on your first night.” It was like he was blind to Harry’s discomfort, panic brimming in his eyes, the man smirking in amusement as if he was just teasing. Harry struggled a little more, while seeing Mike as a friend he wasn’t comfortable with being this close to the man, with his hands roaming over his body.

“I don’t want to. I’m not a prude, I’m just not interested in you! Now _please,_ let me _go!”_ He was still pushing, and Mike was still pulling. Rubbing his body against Harry like a dog marking his territory. Harry thought the sickness was just an idea before he started dancing, now it was a physical thing, bile in his throat from feeling trapped.

“Mike! What the _fuck_ are you doing.” Harry was genuinely quite relieved to see Charlie, though never quite like he was in this moment. Charlie was an easy going guy, despite his size, genuinely soft spoken, his hands soft despite the callouses, smile easy. Or usually he was, right in this moment he looked every part the stereotype his body portrayed, his face set in a grim line, anger etched into the knot between his eyes. And also, in there was a slight worry, a worry for Harry.

“Just trying to get the young’un to loosen up.” Charlie’s Adam’s apple visibly bobbed as though he was trying to hold himself back.

“Let him go Mike. He’s not enjoying it.” Harry could only conclude that it was the alcohol that led Mike to this course of action as his hands stayed where they are, gliding against Harry’s hip almost teasingly, completely blind to the danger that Charlie posed in that moment. Harry was embarrassingly aware of a large number of the other handlers finally stopping to take notice. Either deciding that Charlie had it handled or not wanting to face his anger personally they kept back.

“He’ll enjoy it eventually.” Harry had very much doubted up until this moment that Charlie had the capacity in him to be violent. But he snapped, eyes darker than a sapphire in the firelight. His fist reared back, connecting with Mike’s nose with a sickening crunch that Harry could easily hear with how close he was. Mike finally let him go, his hands shockingly going to his nose as blood dropped from it. Harry stumbled back, shaking from the experience still.

“Hey Squirt, you alright?” Harry practically collapsed into Lana’s arms, glad that it was her more than anyone that was there in the moment. He nodded at first, but the shaking of his whole body gave away that was a lie. And there where they had left them, Charlie had swung for Mike again. His whole body brimming with anger still, almost reminiscent of Ron.

Though he was still shook, he entered back onto the scene, not wanting it to get out of hand, placing a hand on Charlie’s arm.

“Charlie, stop. It’s not worth it, you’ll get in trouble.” Harry believed that Sergei would let Charlie off for the first punch, well deserved as it was, but not a full-blown attack. Harry wasn’t sure that Charlie would stop at first, thought the anger burned too strongly through him, “I’m okay.” And finally, Charlie lowered his arm, turning away from Mike to Harry. Harry saw someone take the opportunity to pull Mike towards the medical wing, the part of him still shaking hoped that he was left to heal naturally. Charlie pulled Harry into his arms, his body comforting around Harry after the unwanted presence mere moments okay.

“No, you’re not.” Charlie had pulled back, looked into Harry’s eyes. And Charlie was right, his body still shook slightly, the adrenaline racing through his veins, pupils dilated from fear.

“I want to go home, go to bed.” He didn’t look out at anyone else. Didn’t want to see what looks they had on their face.

“Let me walk you back?” Harry got the impression Charlie was only asking to give Harry a semblance of control, options after what had just happened. Harry just nodded, gripping Charlie’s hand in his. He hadn’t particularly wanted to come out to the reserve yet, but he needed the comfort now and people could come to whatever conclusion they wanted from Charlie holding his hand.

Harry kept his head down as he left the bonfire, not wanting to see people’s expressions. Charlie seemed to walk quicker than usual, possibly sensing his need to escape. It was only minutes later that they reached Harry’s door. They stood outside the hut for a moment, just hand in hand. It was spur of the moment that Harry looked up at Charlie, eyes wide and needy.

“Stay with me?” His eyes spoke of his wishes, almost pleading not to be left alone.

“Are you sure?” Charlie sounded cautious, wanted to confirm that this was what Harry wanted. Harry just nodded, tightening his grip on Charlie’s hand.

Harry was glad for that decision he made last night, happy to be waking up in Charlie’s arms. It was perhaps a little warmer than he was comfortable with, but that was easily superseded by the safety and emotional contentment he felt in that moment. Charlie was still asleep, Harry surprised to notice there was even the odd freckle on his eyelids. He looked peaceful, nose scrunched up, a quirk in his lips, hair shaggy fell over his forehead and just brushing over his eyes. Molly would certainly demand a haircut when she next saw him.

“Mornin’” Charlie’s voice, Harry discovered, was rough in the morning. A gravelly, rougher sound than the usual cadence of his voice. His smile was small but affectionate, a hand running gently along Harry’s spine like he was a guitar. It had only been two months, but Harry couldn’t help the words that slipped out of his lips next.

“I love you.” His voice was sure, it wasn’t quite how he expected it to come out, or the time, but it didn’t make them any less true. Charlie looked at him in surprise, searching his eyes as if looking to see if it was truth, before his face softened into a look of pleased wonder.

“I love you, too.” Harry hadn’t been expecting to hear it back, not after it had been such a short amount of time. It warmed his heart though to hear it, it felt right.

“You know everyone probably knows about us now, right?” Harry asked cautiously. Not sure if Charlie was ready for that. Charlie just chuckled though, as if he was too light at the minute to particularly care.

“Good, hopefully it’ll mean no one else will ever try anything like Mike tried last night.” He placed a soft kiss to Harry’s nose, Harry burrowing back into the warmth that Charlie’s arm presented.

“I’d have hoped without you going all Macho Man on him he would have taken no for an answer,” Came Harry’s slightly bitter reply. It should never have gotten to that point in the first place. Charlie’s eyes became unnaturally serious for a moment, his head nodding in agreement. 

“Come on, Dora. You’ve got to take the medicine.” Harry was pleading with the young dragon, but she was in a right temper. She hissed at him.

“Don’t want to!” She had cut her tail on some rocks and it risked infection if she didn’t get treatment. He stepped slightly towards her, and she lashed out, scraping a long stripe down his face, hissing angrily. He looked warily at the dragon, the first time any of the dragons had hurt him. When she finally smelt the blood she shuffled back, her anger deflating, “Sorry.” Little tears formed in the form of ice shards in the corner of her eye.

“It’s okay sweetie, please let me give you the medicine.” He tried to coax her, trying to use her moment of guilt against her. She finally agreed, drinking the small potion before curling up at the bottom of the lake where she spent most of her time, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Dora.” She hissed gently back at him for him to leave her alone, and after already been hit once he took the warning.

“Fuck Harry, what happened?” Came Alyssa’s alarmed response when she saw him.

“It’s nothing, Dora just didn’t want to take her medicine.” He was surprised it wasn’t hurting more than it was, her claws were fairly sharp.

“ _Nothing?_ Harry, I can see your cheekbone. Come on I need to get you to the infirmary.” Harry blanched at her comment, his hand coming up to investigate the wound, “Don’t touch it.” She pulled a hand around his shoulders, pulling him out of the nursery.

Harley the medi-wizard on rota at the current moment swore when he saw his new patient’s fate.

“I don’t think it’s life threatening, but I think it’s going to leave a nasty scar. Come take a sit down.” Harry let Alyssa lead him to one of the beds. The mediwizard started to work straight away, starting with a simple cleaning charm before waving his wand with more precision than Harry thought he would ever manage. He cast for a long time, maybe half an hour or so, and during that time Alyssa had somehow being replaced by Charlie. He was gripping Harry’s hand tightly, looking worriedly at the man in the bed. Harry was almost positive that Charlie had had worse injuries before Harry had turned up and it was only because it was the first injury Harry had received that he was panicking so much. Maybe it was just a side effect of having Molly Weasley as a mother. He squeezed Charlie’s hand, mainly because with the spell work, he couldn’t speak.

“Rightio Squirt, you should be fine now. It’s definitely going to scar; just be thankful it was one of the babies else I dread to think what your face would look like now. You can speak now, but it might come out a bit garbled from the numbing spell still in place. You might want to take a pain potion every now and again but only take it if you need it.” Harry nodded at the instructions, amused to see Charlie listening with rapt attention to the instructions too.

“Thanks, Harv.” As he predicted, the words sounded strange coming out of his mouth, “Can I go now?” Harvey did a quick set of diagnostics before he nodded.

“You can go, as long as it’s home and not right back to the nursery.” Harry blushed slightly at that, surprised he had been predicted so well despite this being the first time he’d properly been in the infirmary, “Oh don’t look so embarrassed. You lot are all the same, want to return back out there as soon as physically able.” Harry and Charlie laughed at that.

“Sorry, never been a fan of the infirmary.” The healer just snorted.

“Maybe stop finding reasons to come then.” Harry wished he was. He was sure, outside of the Horcrux year, this was the longest he had gone without needing medical treatment. Pitiful really, it was a wonder he wasn’t dead yet. He was glad he wasn’t though.

Charlie proceeded to fuss for the rest of the day after that, refusing to leave Harry’s side, barely even letting him out of the bed. It equal part warmed Harry and frustrated him. Finally, though, he pulled Charlie into their bed. They hadn’t officially moved in together yet, but they never slept alone anymore so Harry considered both of their beds, if not their huts, as _their_ bed.

“Charlie, love, your Molly is showing.” Charlie settled next to him with a sheepish smile, pulling Harry into his arms where they lay together on the bed.

“You mean so much to me Harry, I hate to see you hurt.” There was a deep sincerity in his eyes that warmed Harry’s heart. He ran a tender hand along Charlie’s cheek, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“I know love, but I’m fine. Injury is just a side effect of the job.” And so, Charlie just held him, reminding himself and Harry alike that everything was alright.

And as the Healer had thought Harry had been right back in the nursery the next day despite the sting in his cheek, the worried looks from Charlie and Alyssa’s repeated assurances that he was _definitely fine?_ And as he thought it had been fine, the Twins happy to see him, Dora wary but apologetic, all the other of his dragon babies acting like it was just any other day.

And as Harry found time was prone to do, it passed, days then weeks then months passing him by. Before he really realised it nine months had passed, and Christmas was nearly upon them. Compared to how mad everyone is England seemed to go over it, the decorations here was tame. One tree found its way in the mess hall, your choice to decorate your own hut was your own choice. Harry went simple, some tinsel around the tops of walls and a pretty wreath on the front of his doors, and then the two trees on either side of the Reserve’s entrance were also decorated. You knew it was Christmas, but it didn’t scream in your face. Two weeks before Christmas Harry turned to Charlie, they lay together in bed, Harry tracing pattern in the freckles that adorned Charlie’s body.

“Can we go home for Christmas? ‘Mione has threatened me if I don’t and I’d really like to.” He asked the question quietly, knowing Charlie wasn’t the biggest fan of going home, that he’d rarely heard of him being at home during the Christmases he was at Hogwarts. In fact, Molly and Arthur had even gone to him one year.

“Of course, I haven’t seen everyone in too long.” Charlie’s eyes were affectionate, as if he was remembering childhood Christmases at the burrow. Harry smiled easily, happy to see everyone once again, he had missed everyone terribly.

And so, three days before Christmas they caught an international Port-Key. Due to its nature they had to go to the ministry, much like the Muggles and airports they had to go to a series of checks to ensure their Portkey was a legal journey. But Harry was well known here and even if Charlie personally wasn’t well known, the Weasley family was, so their trip through Wizarding customs was quick and painless. They apparated home after that, knocking on the Burrow’s familiar door.

“Coming!” Came Molly’s familiar call from inside and Harry found himself grinning before he’d even seen anyone. He gave Charlie’s hand a final squeeze, both of them wanting to surprise everyone a little rather than just jumping straight in.

“Harry! Charlie!” Her eyes filled with happy tears as she saw who was at the door. Harry smiled fondly, pulling his very first, and dearest, mother figure into his arms, he could hear the others scrambling in the background to hover around in the kitchen, waiting for Molly to actually let them in. When she pulled back, she patted his cheek before finally noticing the scar there, “You were hurt? Oh, why must you all go to that damned place.”

Though he knew it was just coming from a place of concern, he couldn’t help a small chuckle.

“It wasn’t even life threatening, I’m fine Molly, one of the babies just had a tantrum because she didn’t want her medicine.” She huffed, she would never be happy when her children, biological or not, were choosing to put themselves in danger, regardless of how much they loved the career that led them to said danger. Finally, though, she let Harry go with a disapproving look to pull Charlie into her arms.

“You don’t come home often enough young man!” Came Molly’s chastisement to Charlie, Charlie tightened his hold on his mother, grinning to Harry over her shoulder. It was certainly strange to hear anyone refer to Charlie as ‘young man’.

“I know, mum, I know. I just sometimes forget that Christmas is coming up and get sidetracked by the dragons. Harry wouldn’t let me forget though.” Harry grinned back at Charlie. He could certainly imagine Charlie forgetting to come home because days passing didn’t always mean much on the Reserve. Molly huffed in Charlie’s arms before letting the subject go.

“Come on in, the pack’s missed you both.” Harry grinned; Christmas at the Burrow was always a highlight of his year. Almost predictably Harry made a beeline for Ron and Hermione, not overly surprised to see his female best friend looking in the earlier stages of pregnancy, while Charlie made his way to Bill and Fleur, finally getting to meet his niece for the first time.

Ron and Hermione pulled him into a group hug, the action feeling like coming home just as much as Molly’s hug. Hermione, always the overtalker when excited or nervous started to fire questions at him where they sat on the rug by the fireplace.

“How are the dragons? Have you made many friends? Have you found someone special?” Harry had answered all but the last one in his letters, but he knew there was something special about having the conversation in person. Harry grinned happily as he regaled Hermione and Ron with stories of his babies, dumb stuff that Lana and Alyssa had done. Moments that stuck out in his mind that underpinned why he loved his life in Romania so much.

“Yes, but what about romance? Surely one of the lady trainers would have caught your eye?” Hermione’s tone was earnest. He’d never really had a coming out, he’d just fallen for Charlie while out in Romania. Harry grinned (maybe just a tiny bit soppily) at the question. Hermione’s eyes twinkled as she saw the look, “There is someone!” Came her triumphant exclamation.

Harry felt his eyes flicker towards Charlie, eyes tender as he saw him holding little Vic. The girl looked positively tiny in Charlie’s arms and Charlie looked just the tiniest bit terrified of the child, “Guys, it’s not a girl that has ‘caught my eye’” He kept his gaze down, not wanting to see their reactions if they weren’t accepting. Ron’s auror training must have made him more observant because the next moment he was exclaiming in quiet curiosity.

“Charlie? It’s our Charlie isn’t it? He said it was you who convinced him to come home and you guys can’t stop stealing glances at each other.” Harry blushed at that, so maybe he had made eye contact with the man every now and again, but surely not enough for Ron to notice. He just nodded.

“Is he good in the sack?” Came Hermione’s almost uncharacteristic question. Harry’s already flaming cheeks burned hotter while Ron looked distinctly uncomfortable.

“’Mione love, that’s my _brother_.” Hermione didn’t look apologetic though, Harry would like to firmly put it down to pregnancy hormones.

“We’re not having sex.”

“Oh, is it still new?” Harry wondered what that had to do with anything.

“Around eight months now.” He couldn’t keep the pleased grin off his face. Hermione and Ron looked distinctly confused.

“Are you waiting for marriage? Is it a celibacy thing?” Even Ron was chipping in on the conversation now. Apparently, his confusion over their lack of sex life was more important than avoiding hearing about his brother’s sex life.

“What? No! We haven’t even thought about marriage. Just neither of us _want_ sex, we’re happy and I love him to pieces, and that’s enough for us.” He wasn’t sure if it was the look on his face or the lack of the defensiveness in his voice, but Ron just shook his head.

“Whatever makes you happy I suppose, mate.” Harry nodded just once as a sign to let the subject drop. They did, instead regaling him with stories of their own life currently.

It was a few hours later at dinner and Molly panicked part way through the meal.

“Arthur, you need to find the camp bed! I don’t know where we’re going to put it though!” That was certainly the problem with everyone pairing off, space became scarce in the Burrow. Charlie and Harry shared a look over the dinner table, a subtle nod before Charlie put a calming hand on his mother’s shoulder.

“You don’t need to worry about it, one bed is enough.” Harry thought the blush that threatened to spread up Charlie’s neck and onto his cheeks was positively adorable. He was also glad that Ginny didn’t look too upset. Although the split had been amicable, he was worried that just who he had chosen as a partner may have upset her. Instead she just nodded, as if she wasn’t all that surprised. Molly, however, didn’t seem to get the meaning in Charlie’s comment.

“Oh nonsense, the camp bed isn’t that uncomfortable. No need for sharing.” There were grins shared across the table, as all the siblings had either been told (Ron, Hermione and Bill) or had just figured it out from the words and Charlie and Harry’s body language.

“Mum, I don’t quite think they’re making the offer because they hate the camp bed.” You could hear the grin in his voice as he made the comment, Charlie elbowed him in the ribs for his effort before turning to his mum with a matching grin. Molly’s eyes widened, looking between Charlie and Harry.

“Oh!” The light of clarity entered her eyes, “Of course, yes. How long? Arthur, don’t fret over the camp bed.” Arthur grinned at his kids from his place next to Molly, just as amused as them by the byplay going on.

“Eight months.” Came Charlie’s easy reply, his grin soft now that the embarrassment of coming out to his mother was over with.

“Eight months and _neither_ of you told me until _now_?” Harry couldn’t help the chuckle that he let out.

“Surprise!”


End file.
